ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusing Some Enemy Butt
Plot At Dr. Animo's lair (the one seen in Washington B.C), Dr. Animo is sitting on a chair. Clancy then enters. Dr. Animo stands up. (Dr. Animo): Clancy, my old friend. Nice to see you again. Brought your wasps? (Clancy): Sure did. His wasps come out from behind him. Dr. Animo smirks. During that time at Bellwood Local Hospital, Gwen, now with no more casts, gets up from her bed in her regular clothes. (Gwen): Well guys, after 6 weeks of broken bones, I'm finally ready to fight with you. (Kevin): Glad you're okay, at least. Suddenly, wasps burst through the wall. (Ben): Just when I thought this day would be my day off. Ben sighs and transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! He exits through the same hole the wasps used to come in. (Kevin): We have to help Ben. (Rook): How? We will be injured if we escape through the hole which Ben-Dude used. (Gwen): Wait, I have a plan. Minutes later, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are in an elevator going down. (Kevin): This is your plan? Outside, Stinkfly is facing the wasps. They charge at each other, then a cloud of smoke appears. When it fades, every wasp is on the ground.Stinkfly shoots goo at them, sticking them to the ground. A wasp flies towards Stinkfly, who flicks it. (Stinkfly): Nice try, but nobody messes with Stinkfly! Suddenly, a giant frog jumps in front of Stinkfly. (Stinkfly): ...except a giant frog.... He transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! He grows to 60 feet as Gwen, Kevin and Rook arrive. (Kevin): Animo's croaker? (Humungousaur): Uh huh. (Kevin): Good to know. Alright, I got this! He touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in concrete form, shifts his hands into giant maces. He hits the frog's tummy, then the frog reacts quickly by grabbing Kevin with its' tongue and swinging him around. (Kevin): Whoaaaaa! Thiiiiiis feeeeels dizzzzzy. Heeeellp! (Gwen): I gotcha. She creates a mana lasso to grab Kevin and put him on the ground. The mana lasso fades as Kevin shifted his hands back to normal and reverts back, unconcious. Rook takes out a laser lance but the frog eats Rook. (Humungousaur): Rook! (Rook, inside the frog): It is dark in here...and stomachy as well. (Gwen): Gross. Gwen shoots mana beams at the frog, who avoids it then uses its' tongue to smash the ground. (Gwen, falling down): Aah! She becomes unconscious. Humungousaur opens the frog's mouth and takes out Rook, who is covered in frog saliva. (Humungousaur, placing Rook behind him): Rook, stay back. Rook walks back a few steps. Humungousaur shrinks back to 12 feet and goes ultimate. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! He shoots missiles at the frog, who eats it and spits it back at him, making him fall down. The frog uses his tongue to touch Ultimate Humungousaur's Infinimatrix symbol. (Ultimate Humungousaur): What did you just do to me? The frog jumps away from the area. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Arrrrgh! He devolves back into Humungousaur and reverts back to Ben. Gwen and Kevin regain consciousness and get up. (Gwen): What happened? (Ben): That croaker did something to my watch. (Rook): We are to investigate. (Ben): After you take a bath? (Rook): Indeed. Later, Ben and co enter a warehouse (the one seen in Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray). (Kevin): You sure this is the place? (Gwen): Definitely. It looks different, though. Suddenly, there is a static noise. Then, a voice comes from a nearby speaker. (Dr. Animo): Ben 10. Ah, so nice to see you again. Thanks to my loyal pet, I have a surprise for you. (Clancy): And you're gonna like it. (Dr. Animo and Clancy): Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Dr. Animo): (Cough, cough) Say, Clancy, do you have a lozenge? (Clancy): Yes. (Dr. Animo): This lozenge appears to be crunchy. What is it made of? (Clancy): One of my wasps. (Dr. Animo): Ewww. Another static noise is heard, then nothing comes out from the speaker. (Ben): Okay, guys. We have to find Animo and Clancy. Suddenly, the mutant frog from earlier jumps out of nowhere. Ben transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard! Water Hazard shoots hot water at the mutant frog. It attacks Ben with its tongue. (Water Hazard): Okay, you like water, but what about- Water Hazard transforms. (NRG): NRG! Heat! He fires radiation at the mutant frog. The mutant frog dissolves. In its place now stands a giant cross between a frog and a wasp. (NRG): Uh-oh. The wasp-frog attacks NRG. The Infinimatrix times out (strangely) and Ben falls to the ground unconscious. (Gwen): Ben! Later, Dr. Animo is removing the Infinimatrix. (Dr. Animo): Ugh! I hate Galvan technology! I'm going to use it to- (Clancy): I thought you said we were going to kill Tennyson, not steal his What-ever-trix and use it for yourself. (Dr. Animo): Whoops. I lied. The mutant frog-wasp thing eats Clancy. It burps. (Dr. Animo): Ahh, where was I? Ben wakes up and punches him. (Dr. Animo): Owww! Ben transforms. (Dr. Animo): Blasted, Tennyson! Where did you go?!? (Nanomech, whispering): Nanomech. The frog-wasp notices Ben and eats him. Its stomach glows with green light, and the frog-wasp dissolves into green goo, and an unconscious saliva-covered Clancy. Way Big comes out of the goo, breaking the roof. (Way Big): Way Big! Give up, Animo. I win. He evolves into Ultimate Way Big as he stares at Animo. He pees in his pants. (Ultimate Way Big): Who's the bug now? Later, Dr. Animo and Clancy are seen being put in a police car. (Ben): Well, that takes care of that! (Kevin): I still can't believe he peed his pants! (Gwen): Ewww. ''THE END!!! '' Major Events *Dr. Animo and Clancy make their first reappearances. *Gwen gets out of the hospital. *Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard and Ultimate Way Big make their first reappearances. *NRG makes his first reappearance by Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Dr. Animo (first reappearance) *Clancy (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Stinkfly *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Water Hazard (first reappearance) *NRG (first reappearance by Ben) *Nanomech *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse